


The Ball au

by mikeellee



Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Summary: Based on Excalibur´s panels and because the elf is dumb and needs to be punished.





	The Ball au

N/A: Another of Danny´s panels inspired me again, this time, Kymri does show up and yep.

The ball is a celebration, once the conflict of Prince William and his betrayal is resolved, a celebration is in order and everyone is dress accordingly. And for once, nothing too terrible happened but the night is young.

Meggan and Brian take the first dance after meeting Prince Charles and Princess Diana, in private, Meggan told Brian that she does not like Prince Charles all that much and Brian agrees.

"She could get someone better" Brian suggests with a ghost of a smile that Meggan can see behind his words easily.

"Brian? Do you want to tell me something?" she asked firmly looking at his eyes and the man now is afraid and unsure of himself.

"Are ...you happy with me?" Brian asked in a soft tone and looks at Kurt who is there talking with the only god knows who at this point. Meggan is bemused with this and stomp on his feet to make her point.

"How many times we will have this talk? Brian, I love you, you´re not perfect and neither I´m...I´d not want perfection...I want companionship and that is something we have. I want you and always will want you"

"Sorry, I guess I´m still a bit insecure" the man offers this as an explanation.

"Silly man, stop being so silly" Meggan speaks fondly now with glee in her eyes.

"No, sorry, I guess I´m your silly man, that is unnegotiable" and they smile together. Kurt arrives and asked if he could dance with Meggan.

"No, thank you, Kurt, I promised Aliaster the next dance," Meggan said politely and Alaister is clueless but not enough to not notice what is going on.

Brian is amused. And asks Rachel if she wants to dance, the woman is wearing leather even on such occasion and she shurgs. Kurt is left alone.

Kitty Pryde is walking among the sea of people and wondering if she should ask someone to dance or not, she saw Brian and Rachel dancing and when they stop, Brian asks for her to dance, which, did make Kitty feel better with herself.

Meggan is dancing with another person as Kurt is alone. The elf is not getting the picture and when he sees a pretty blue lady in the next to him, Kurt decides to ask her to dance, only stopping when he realizes who she is.

Kymri is bemused. "Hello, manslut, I see you haven´t changed a bit," she said unnerved and stepping away from him.

Kurt clears his throat and said he wanted to dance and nothing more. Kymri is having none of that.

"There´s a really pretty woman who was all alone wanting to dance with someone and you wanted to be a dick and ask for a woman who already has a boyfriend," Kymri said in an acid tone. "sleeping with evil dictatorships is not enough for you?"

"Hey, I said I was sorry"

"And I said I didn´t accept your apologies," Kymri said and soon Brian is back dancing with Meggan, Rachel did dance with Kitty and now is dancing with another lady and now, only now, Kitty is alone." wanna advise? stop thinking with your lower head, Kurt, you may be happier if you do that...you´ll be lonely and miserable and no one wants to talk with a man that loves to reminisce the past but can´t look for his present" Kymri said and then she goes to Kitty.

The two woman talk in a friendly gesture, surprising Kurt, and Kymri asks Kitty to dance and Kitty agrees. Kurt is alone again.

The two didn´t stop dancing, only did so, when the party is over. Rachel get the number of the woman that was dancing with her, Meggan and Brian are still strong, Aleister is talking with his sister via the phone and Kitty is excited about meeting Kymri. Only Kurt is silent.

No one wanted to dance with him.

And Kurt has no one.

Alaister made an innocent comment that really strikes into Kurt´s core. "I´m surprised Kymri danced with you, Kitty, I was sure he would ask you to dance, instead he was just standing there and looking upset...you don´t know how to dance, Kurt? Kitty could have helped you with that...she even help me and I´m a terrible dancer"

The trip back home is silent as Kurt looks at Kitty who is really sad with him, for some reason, that really hurts. She looks away from him and starts talking about Kymri and again, this really hurt.


End file.
